


That tingling feeling that tells me you're here.

by CellionKagamine



Series: Kuroko no stories [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellionKagamine/pseuds/CellionKagamine
Summary: Living together helps Kagami learn that that small tingling in his stomach represents that Kuroko is nearby, it appeared awhile ago, and Kagami knows that it'll remain there for quite a long time.





	That tingling feeling that tells me you're here.

It wasn't that after living together all these years had made him immune to Kuroko's disappearing acts, but it was more of feeling where the phantom man was. Call it a sixth sense(or an animal's instinct as Kuroko called it), whenever Kuroko was nearby, Kagami could feel the presence. It wasn't as accurate as knowing where exactly he was, but more of just a general gut feeling when the boy was near. Yet, even with the "sixth sense", Kagami still got constantly scared when the boy would suddenly appear, even if he knew the boy was in his house.

Originally, he'd ignored that gut feeling until once, when Kagami was out shopping with the other ex-first years, Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda, he suddenly felt that small nagging feeling that Kuroko was nearby and he just instinctively turned around and called out: "Kuroko?"

"Eh?" The Seirin Light had had a look of utter confusion when Kuroko really was behind them.

"Ehhh? Kuroko? Since when were you here?" Furihata had asked then, but Kuroko had been so bewildered by Kagami noticing him that he failed to answer immediately.

"How did you know I was behind you?" Kuroko questioned, slightly worried that his misdirection was wearing off.

"Uhh, a gut feeling I guess." Kagami had answered sheepishly, he himself wondering how he had known.

Ever since then, Kagami had realised that little tingle in his stomach always meant Kuroko was nearby. Even now, Kagami could feel that small tingling feeling that Kuroko was nearby.

He knelt infront of Nigou, his fear of the small puppy diminished(but it didn't mean he was no longer scared of dogs), and patted the not-as-small dog's head.

The little furball looked up at him, reminding him of Kuroko's own eyes, the twinkle also so similar, especially when Kuroko had just pranked someone(usually Kagami by scaring him).

"Let's go find your little owner." Kagami spoke with a smile whereas Nigou answered with a joyful bark.

Putting Nigou on a leash, Kagami headed out and off after locking the door behind him, that small tingle in his stomach ever present.

~~~

Upon seeing him outside the building, one of the workers there nodded as a greeting, and motions for the awkward redhead to enter.

Everytime he comes here, Kagami feels a small smile creep up his face, because he just knows Kuroko and that tingling feeling will still be around, following him.

"Yo, I'm here. Though I suppose considering you're stalking me even now, you'd know that already." Kagami says, smiling at the Black and White picture of Kuroko, no, Kagami Tetsuya, and the grave where Taiga's lover is currently buried in.


End file.
